Forgotten
by Suzume Jun
Summary: England disappears one day without a trace. Just what in the world (no pun intended) is going on? Rating may go up due to later tapics touched upon and actions of characters.
1. Forgotten

Nobody notices when Arthur stops coming to the world meetings. Not even Germany and definitely not France or America. His seat at the table grows cold collecting dust in plain sight as his brothers continue their days unaware they are without representation. His government doesn't bother with it believing that with him absent they can be more productive. Then even that thought is forgotten. Life goes on. The world continues rotating on it's axis. And rather abruptly any memory the world has of Arthur Elizabeth Kirkland...

Ex-ruler over 1/3rd of the world

Proud self-proclaimed gentlemen

Annoying, overbearing, younger brother with an inferiority complex larger then Russia to the personifications of Scotland, Wales, and Ireland

Older brother of the personification of Northern Ireland

The tsundere, book loving, more than semi violent, tea addict personification of England

Fighter

Frenemy

Caregiver

The Black Sheep of Europe

...are forgotten, collecting dust in the far reaches of their minds having been deemed unimportant.

That is until one day centuries later...

…. "Dad, who sits there?"

**Should I continue this?**


	2. Lost

A fragile blond haired British boy takes the hand of the twelve year old girl standing in front of him. Never in the three years he had known of her questioning why he could see her so clearly when the rest of the world was nothing but darkness to his sightless emerald green eyes.

She leads him away from the bed he was sitting on and away from the house that had gone from shrieking in anger to deathly silent not two minutes before.

He goes willingly, not that it matters very much.

He could be dragged away kicking and screaming but no one would care...

...It was doubtful that anyone would even notice.

They only stop once they reach a clearing located deep into a nearby forest. Though from the wreckage around them it was once some kind of ritual ground. If the long gone stone slabs that formed a circle around them could be anything to go by anyway.

For some reason they call to him, the ancient ruins. As if they were once a place of great importance and were crying due to the joy of his return.

A joy that would be short lived as they realized the reason behind his return.

Taking the knife given to him by the girl he stands in the center of yet another circle made up inside the one of ruins and consisting of those whom he believes to be his friends...

...and cuts out his own tongue.

All of England weeps for the loss of it's incarnation for the 99th time. It's tears falling from the sky at a steady unforgiving pace that showed no signs of ever stopping.

**Hello Again!**

**I need help figuring out who will be the one to remember England First. I've decided it would be one of his brothers but can't seem to narrow it down farther than that. Therefore I set up a poll on my profile or you can send your opinion through a review. **

**The choices are**

**Scotland**

**Republic Of Ireland (South)**

**Wales**

**Northern Ireland **

**Peter (Sealand)**

**Since I'm asking you for your opinion I might as well explain the reason why I can't seem to choose. (Other than the fact I'm kinda lazy...)**

**Southern Ireland since he is a regular at meetings like England is...was. Northern Ireland or Peter since this would be centuries later so they would no longer be children like they were before England "left". While England himself has his strongest emotional ties to Scotland North is the one that is obsessive over the Brit. But Wales is his twin as well as the mother hen of the family.**

**Until next time, Bye!**


	3. Remembered

Chapter 3 – Remembered

A nation of about 21 in physical age stared down at the little boy he would be introducing to the other nations today before his sleepy gaze turned back to the decidedly vacant seat between where France and America were said to sit. For some reason the answer that should have been right on the tip of his tongue stubbornly refused to come forward. Though the image of a nine year old with the same golden hair and eyes the shade of his family's forests that he himself possess flashes through his mind and he felt for a moment as if his heart was being shredded yet again. It was already past broken. Had been for centuries despite his inability to figure out exactly what was wrong he knew SOMEONE was missing.

Someone he had promised to always be with despite everything around them.

Someone that he had promised to never let go of again after the horror that was the Roman occupation had finally ended.

Someone who had completed him in some way.

But he couldn't remember who that someone was for the peaceful continuation of his people.

He tells his 'son' to stay where he is as he goes to read the nameplate that marked the spot. Feelings of dread taking over as he dusts off the filth that should not have been allowed to congregate on ANY of the engraved medal placks in the room…

United Kingdom Of Great Britain And Northern Ireland

He goes deathly pale as he reads the name of the forgotten representative, the facts connected to it slowly sinking in.

And finally a name finds it's way into his mind. Nothing in the world was able to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks, Kirkland or not…

"Sasana…"

**Hello again! **

**We had a tie between Wales and Scotland but those who voted for Wales had more people who explained their choice so he won. Thanks for participating and all reviews are appreciated and taken into consideration. **

**As always until next time…**

**Bye!**


	4. A New Hope

Chapter 4- A New Hope

I hold a newborn baby close to me protectively. Ignoring the talk going on outside of the room of what would be happening to the child.

MY child…

…NO ONE WAS TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME

I wouldn't allow it.

Image to keep or not… If they had wanted to save the dignity of their precious bloodline they should have disowned me. Instead they had chosen to badger me about "getting rid of the unneeded stain". It might have worked out all right in the end but then they had seen the baby. And what they saw closed up what little warmth their cold, cruel, mutilated, black hearts. His soft blonde hair and the shade of emerald that were his eyes distinctly that of an Englishman. Bringing out the worst in the purist minds of my parents and intended. It didn't matter that my boy was the son of my intended and no Englishman had set foot in this village since the blood soaked years of The Cutter. The Isles were a purely Scottish bloodline.

Always had been…

Always will be…

Anything or ANYONE that could be used to prove otherwise had and would be removed.

I don't care about that as I know his pedigree to be as pure as it should be and even if it had not been I would still keep him. I know already that the boy in my arms is special.

But one thing worries me…

James Elliot Isles…

My little Jamie…

…Hasn't cried even for a second. In fact he hasn't even made a single whimper. And though I will deny it till my dying breath I KNOW…

I just KNOW…

He NEVER will.

My little boy is mute.


End file.
